The Gundam Team's Day Off: The O's Evil Plan Full!
by Vashroom
Summary: Here it is, peoples! The full version of, The O's Evil Plan!


**_The Gundam Teams Day Off: The O's Evil Plan!_**

By: Dewgong and Gengar

Rated: **PG**

Type: **Comedy**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, places, things, Gundam Wing, or Pokémon! So please don't sue! Thank you!

(Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa are in a room. Quatre is explaining a mission.)
    
    Quatre: Okay, let's open those Mission Books!

(They open their books and bowls of Spaghetti-O's pops out.)

Heero: ?

Trowa: ...

Duo: Whoa!

Wufei: Spaghetti-Os?

(The O starts flying around the room)

Duo: It's the O!

Heero: I don't care...

Quatre: (Not paying attention) You gotta be hungry to win! Can you taste it!

Duo: Yeah!

Heero: No!

Trowa: ...

Quatre: What are we gonna do!

Duo: (holding spoon in the air.) EAT SPAGHETTI-O's!

Quatre: Huh?

Little kid voice: Uh oh. Spaghetti-Os!

Wufei: Spaghetti-Os? Spaghetti-Os!? 

Trowa: ???

Wufei: Spaghetti-Os are weak! They are not worthy of being eaten!

The O: What?

Duo: No they're not! They're tasty!

Trowa: ...!!!...???

Heero: (Looks at Spaghetti-Os.)

Quatre: What's going on?

Wufei: (Throwing fit over Spaghetti-Os) SPAHGETTI-OS!!!!!!!!!

Quatre & Trowa: ???

(Wufei throws his Spaghetti-Os at the O.)

The O: Ow... (Flies out the window.)

Wufei: GAHHH!!!! I hit one weaker than I! I am weak! We are all weak!

Heero: Shut up.

Duo: YAY! Spaghetti-Os! 

Trowa: ...

Quatre: Okay, calm down!

Wufei: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

All: ?

(Relena walks in.)

Relena: Heero, I didn't know you ate Spaghetti-Os! Cause I like them to!

Heero: Leave me alone...

Relena: Heero, don't you think that Spaghetti-Os are funny?

Heero: No.

Relena: But they are!!

Heero: ...

Relena: You're no fun!

(Relena walks out.)

Quatre: Ur... Umm... Okay, now lets continue. ***Thinks*** That was insane...

Wufei: GAHHH!!! Get the Spaghetti-Os out of here!!!!

Duo: No!

Wufei: AHHHHHH!!!

Heero: Shut up.

Wufei: But I am weak!!! I hit the O with Spaghetti-Os!

Duo: No! You hit the O with his own product!!

(Howard walks in.)

Howard: What's going on?

Quatre: I have no idea...

Trowa: I'm clueless...

Duo: He said something!

Heero: The O flew in here and Wufei knocked him out the window with his bowl of 

Spaghetti-Os.

Howard: ??? Wufei hit the O!?

Wufei: I AM WEAK!!!

Duo: Yes you are!

Wufei: NOOO!!!

Heero: ***sighs***

Trowa: !

(The O stomps into the room looking enraged with weeds all over him and tiny scratch marks 

over him.)

The O: ***hisses***

All: !

Quatre: The O can hiss? 

Wufei: AHHHH!! Get out! Leave us alone!

The O: ***sharpens his pinky finernail***

Quatre: Uh oh...

Duo: Spaghetti-Os!!

Heero: ???

The O: ***sticks his sharpened pinky out and hisses***

Trowa: AHHH!! A CASANOVA IMPERSONATOR!!

Duo: He yelled something!! My GOD!!!

The O: ***charges at Wufei***

Wufei: AHHH!! WEAKLING!! ***dodges***

The O: ***misses and flies out the window***

Heero: That was easy.

The O: ***from outside*** AAHH!! I broke a nail! I'm not through with you all yet!!

Howard: Umm... I'll talk to you all later!

(Howard dashes out of the room.)

Quatre: Ur... Uh... Wufei, I think you made the O angry. You get extra homework!

Wufei: NOOOO!!!

Heero: We're not in school Quatre!

Quatre: Whoops.

Duo: This is confusing... 

Trowa: You're telling me...

(The O runs back in, this time with more weeds and scratches.)

The O: ***hisses and runs out at Wufei with his sharp pinky nail***

Wufei: AHHH!! ***dodges again***

The O: ***flies out the window again***

Duo: How long will this last?

The O: ***from out of window*** FOREVER!!!

(The O is then seen flying on his magic skateboard out into the horizon.)

The O: ***from the horizon*** I'll be back!!!

Quatre: Can someone explain this to me?

All: ...

Quatre: Well, let's ignore it. Okay.. ***goes on about a long talk about defeating Oz***

~HOURS LATER~

Quatre: And thats our strategy plan!

Duo: ***snores*** ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz...

Heero: ***in the zone*** uuuhhhh... 

Trowa: ***standing still*** ...

Wufei: ***listening to music on headphones reading a magazine***

Quatre: AH-HEM!!! 

Duo: ***wakes up*** E=mc2! George Washington!! Huh?

Heero: ***snaps out of it*** Huh?

Trowa: ...

Wufei: ***still listening to music***

Quatre: ***taps Wufei*** Wufei, you with the rest of the World?

Wufei: The World is WEAK!! YOU ARE ALL WEAK!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Quatre: -_- ***sighs***

Heero: Shut up Wufei...

Wufei: BE QUIET!! NOOO!!!

Quatre: ***points to the door*** Okay boys, take him out! Or... 

***points to the window*** Throw him out with The O!

(All the Gundam Pilots throw Wufei out the window.)

Wufei: AHHH!!! ***hits the ground***

Quatre: Oh, I'll say he'll be back up here in about oh... ***looks at clock*** 10 seconds at

the most...

(In '9' seconds Wufei runs up the stairs and into the room.)

Wufei: Hmph!

Quatre: I was close...

~LATER ON AT A PIZZA HUT~

Duo: ***talking to Heero*** Why do you where spandex?

Heero: This is why. ***holds up spandex ad with him on it***

Duo: Oh! Didn't get that magazine in the mail yet...

(Relena walks in.)

Relena: Heero, you look soooo good in spandex!

(Relena then gets hit with a pineapple and falls unconscious.)

Quatre: That was disturbing...

(Waitress walks up.)

Waitress: May I take your orders?

Quatre: Yeah, I would like a cheese pizza please.

Heero: A pepperoni pizza please.

Wufei: The strongest pizza you got!

Waitress: Uh... I'll see what we got!

Trowa: An anchovy pizza please.

Duo: You have any Spaghetti-Os?

All: -_-'

Waitress: This is a pizza restaurant.

Duo: Oh, then do you have a cheese pizza with Spaghetti-Os on it?

Waitress: Yes, we could do that!

(Waitress begins to walk off, but then Brock runs up to her.)

Brock: ***all love struck*** Uh... Will you go out with me?

Waitress: ***hits Brock on the head and runs off screaming***

Brock: I think she likes me...

(Brock runs off after the Waitress.)

Quatre: Um... I don't think the chef got our orders... -_-

Wufei: Hmph! They better have...

~AFTER THEY GOT PIZZA, THE GUNDAM PILOTS GO TO THE CIRCUS TO WATCH TROWA PERFORM~

Duo: ***eating some popcorn*** ^-^ Yum! Want some? ***holds the popcorn bag out to Heero***

Heero: Leave me alone.

Duo: Suit yourself! ***eats more***

Wufei: Popcorn is weak!

Quatre: How do you survive it you don't eat anything?

Wufei: I eat beef with barbecue sauce!

Quatre: Sorry I asked...

Duo: When's this show gonna start anyway?

Heero: It's been on the whole time! Pay attention!

Duo: Whoops...

(They continue watching Trowa perform when The O runs in with a mask and cape on him.)

The O: Hehehe! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! ***flies at Wufei***

Wufei: AHHHH!!! ***runs down the aile***

The O: You will not escape!!! ***runs after Wufei***

(Wufei and The O run out of the Circus tent and then Relena walks up to Heero.)

Relena: Heero, I didn't know you liked the Circus!

(Relena then gets hit with a bag of popcorn, then falls unconscious.)

Duo: Hey! My popcorn!

Heero: You can buy some more.

~AFTER DUO BOUGHT MORE POPCORN, THE GUNDAM TEAM WENT TO DAIRY QUEEN~

Duo: ***licking ice cream*** ^-^ Yum!

Wufei: Ice Cream is WEAK!!!

Heero: ***drinking coke*** Refreshing. Relena won't leave me alone.

Wufei: COKE IS WEAK! COFFEE IS BETTER!

Quatre: Um... how do we make money?

Trowa: I advertise for hair gel companies.

Heero: I advertise for Spandex, Coke, and Mountain Dew commercials.

Duo: I work at a scrap shop!

Wufei: I instruct a karate class.

Quatre: Oh, and I come from a rich family! ^-^

Duo: ***mutters*** Lucky...

Wufei: DOLLARS ARE WEAK!!! EVERYONE SHOULD USE COINS!!! THEY A HARD YET A VERY SUCCESSFUL CURRENCY!!!

(Wufei starts tearing up his dollar bills, and everyone in DQ looks at him.)

The rest of the Gundam Team: ***sink low in their chairs in shame***

Quatre: Um... let's get out of here...

(The Gundam Team leaves the ranting Wufei at the DQ.)

~AT THE O'S SECRET HIDE-OUT~

The O: MWHAHAHAHA! I shall show that Wufei guy who's weak! HAHAHAHA!

~MEANWHILE, NEAR THE OZ HQ~

Treize: Oh boy! Lunch time!

(The O flies in the room.)

Treize: It's The O!

The O: Hey there! Would you like a lifetime supply of Spaghetti-Os?

Treize: ***nods insanely***

The O: Then let me lead Oz!

Treize: ***thinks*** Hmmm... Lose my position of ultimate power, or get a lifetime supply of Spaghetti-Os... hmmm...

The O: Well?

Treize: It's a deal!

The O: Bwahahahahahaha!! I'll show that Wufei idiot! HAHAHAHA!!

Treize: ???

The O: Guards! Lock him in the basement!

Treize: WHAT!?

The O: Don't worry! You'll get your Spaghetti-Os!

Treize: Yay! ***gets dragged off into the basement***

The O: Now, I shall change the name of Oz to... Spaghetti-Oz! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

~SOMEWHERE ELSE~

Duo: I can't believe those hotel rooms cost so much!

Heero: Anyway, Relena would've tried to get into my room. I don't feel like knocking her unconscious anymore today.

Quatre: Yeah, you did knock her out 534 times today.

Wufei: Relena's WEAK!!!

All: No duh!

Relena: ***from out of no where*** HEY!!

All: Wah?

(Relena runs up and knocks Wufei into the horizon.)

Wufei: AHHHHH!!! ***disappears into the horizon*** OW!!

Gundam Team: ...

Relena: That's what I thought! ***walks off***

Quatre: That was unusual...

Duo: What has happened today that wasn't unusual?

Quatre: ***shrugs***

(Wufei runs up.)

Wufei: Gravity is weak! I am INVINCIBLE!!!

Heero: I **AM** Invincible! Not you! I AM!!

Wufei: Oh yeah...

(A TV pops up out of no where.)

Heero: What the {censored}?

TV: In recent news, the Spaghetti-O has taken over Oz, and renamed it to Spaghetti-Oz. That is all. ***TV disappears***

Quatre: This is too weird for my own taste.

Trowa: ...Yeah...

Duo: Oh well, who wants some food?

Wufei: Food is weak! ***gets hit with an orange***

Duo: Shut up! Geeze, you think EVERYTHING is weak!

Wufei: ***dazed out*** Everything is weak! ***falls unconscious***

Quatre: I'm bored. Let's go on a vacation!

Duo: Yeah!

Heero: Whatever.

Trowa: Let's go.

(The Gundam Team walks off, with Wufei waking up and running off to catch up.)

Wufei: VACATIONS ARE FOR WEAKLINGS!!!!

~THE GUNDAM TEAMS GO TO HEERO'S HOUSE TO HELP HIM PACK FIRST~

Heero: Sorry, might be a little messy. I never get to spend any time cleaning it up.

Quatre: That's okay, I understand.

(They go into Heero's room which has a lot of spandex ads in it with him on it.)

Duo: So this is what you do for a living... 

Heero: Yeah, I save them because I was on them.

(They pack up some of Heero's stuff and leave.)

~AT WUFEI'S HOUSE WHICH IS MADE OF TITANIUM ALLOY~

Trowa: ...good grief Wufei Brown...

Wufei: BROWN IS NOT MY LAST NAME!!! YOU WATCH T.V WHICH IS WEAK!!

Trowa: ...oookkkaaayyy....

Duo: Charlie Brown! I watched that when I was a kid...

Wufei: Kids are weak!

Duo: You were one!

Wufei: Sooo... I was weak!? I AM WEAK!!! GAHHH!!!

(Wufei starts punching a punching bag in his house.)

Quatre: Calm down!

Wufei: Okay... ***sits down and starts to meditate***

(After Wufei meditated, they pack up Wufei's stuff (you don't wanna know) and leave.)

~AT QUATRE'S HOUSE~

Quatre: Okay, my house is a little weird...

(The Gundam Team goes in the house to find fish heads everywhere.)

The Gundam Team besides Quatre: !!!

Quatre: I used to fish as a kid. 

Duo: You caught a lot of Sea Bass... ***holds his nose***

Quatre: You'll get used to the smell...

Wufei: ***takes a deep breath of the Sea Bass smell*** Ahhh... Sea Bass is a strong fish! 

Heero: You're happy for once...

(After they pack some of Quatre's things, they leave.)

~AT TROWA'S HOUSE~

Trowa: Ahhh... home sweet home.

(The Gundam Team goes in Trowa's house which is full of hair gel ads with him on it and a lot of circus ads.)

Quatre: So, you had a lot of interest in hair gel...

Heero: And the circus...

Wufei: And Roast Beef!

Trowa: Who said anything about that?

Wufei: I did!

Duo: But you need some Spaghetti-Os...

All: -_-'

Duo: What did I say?

All: Nothing...

(The Gundam Team enters his room with an unexpected surprise... ten gallons of hair gel fell on them.)

All: AHHH!!

Trowa: Sorry, I always leave some hair gel at the top of the door so I don't forget to gel my hair.

Wufei: GAHHHH!! ***flies out window***

All: !

Wufei: ***runs back in with a Batman costume on*** I am strong!!!

Duo: You're a loony...

Wufei: WHAT!?

Duo: ***sweat-drops*** Nothing! Nothing at all!

Wufei: Hmph! Now let's go! 

(Wufei marches out the room trying to look important.)

Quatre: That was... different...

Trowa: You're telling me...

Duo: But I must say... he makes a short Batman...

All: Yeah...

(After they pack up Trowa's stuff they leave Trowa's house.)

~AT THE BANANA BOAT ALOE AFTER SUN LOTION'S HOUSE~

(Whoops, wrong house!)

~AT DUO'S HOUSE~

Heero: Okay, let's make this quick! I feel a scene with Relena coming on...

All: Okay...

(They go into Duo's room, which is full of The O fan stuff.)

All: ***surprised***

Duo: Hehehe... ***sweat-drops***

Wufei: TRAITOR!!! ***throws Duo out the window***

Duo: AHHHH!! ***hits the ground***

Wufei: HAHAHAHA!!!

(Duo runs back into his house.)

Duo: You threw me out of my own home!

Wufei: So?

Duo: ***getting ticked***

Quatre: ***sweat-drops*** Okay, Okay, break it up! Now let's just pack and get out of here before Relena comes!

(They pack up quickly and run away.)

~2 SECONDS LATER AT THE SAME HOUSE~

(Relena walks up.)

Relena: Dang, 2 seconds too late...

(Relena walks off.)

~AT SPAGHETTI-OZ HQ~

The O: ***leaning back in a big leather chair*** Ah, this is the life... but now to think up an eeevvviiilll plan to destroy that Wufei guy and his friends! HAHAHAHA!!

(A lady walks in with a clip board.)

Lady: Sir, we have just gotten your new O Mobile Suit in the mail today.

The O: Excellenté! Now I shall rule the World! BWHAHAHAHA...

Lady: ***interupting The O's diabolical laughter*** Excuse me sir, but you have to sign here...

(Lady puts out clip board for The O to sign.)

The O: Oh... ***signs*** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

~THE GUNDAM PILOTS ARE FLYING AROUND IN THEIR GUNDAMS~

Heero: So where are we going?

Quatre: To Hawaii!

All: YAY!

~AFTER THE GUNDAM PILOTS TOOK OFF, THEY FLEW ALL THE WAY OVER TEXAS, OKLAHOMA, MISSOURI, KANSAS AND A FEW OTHER STATES, BUT THEN THEIR GUNDAM'S FUEL SUPPLY WENT DOWN AND THEY HAD TO STOP... IN A DARK LAND IN NEW MEXICO KNOWN AS... ALBUQUERQUE~

Wufei: ***landing his Gundam*** My Gundam is weak! It can't stand this barren.... gloomy... cloudy... stormy... and rainy climate!

Altron: HOW DARE YOU!

(Altron blast Wufei into the sky.)

Wufei: WEEEEE!!!! ***falls down and makes a weird "splat" sound***

(All the other Gundam Pilots land their Gundams.)

Trowa: Where's Wufei?

Quatre: I don't know! But Altron is here...

(A mystical halo appears over Altron.)

Heero: So... Wufei is missing and Altron is here, so does that mean Wufei thought Altron was weak and Altron blasted him into an oblivion? 

Quatre: But Altron wouldn't do that.

(All of the Gundam Pilots think for a while until Wufei runs up screaming.)

Heero: Where were you?

Wufei: Getting blasted by that thing! ***points to his Mobile Suit***

Quatre: I think you have been watching too much TV Wufei... you need to rest...

Wufei: NOOOO!! Keep it away from ME!! ***Wufei backs away from Altron*** IT'S ALIVE!!!!

Duo: I think you have been yelling to much... that is bad for your brain, and I think that you have lost a lot of your brain power, so don't yell.

Wufei: NO I HAVEN'T!

Duo: I rest my case...

Wufei: GAHHH!! ***runs away***

Heero: He's become a real pain in the {censored}.

Trowa: I know.

Duo: Hmmm... I wonder if there are any hotels or somethin' here.

Quatre: Well, someone will have to leave and look for one!

Duo: Should've left that to Wufei...

Heero: I'll go look.

(After Heero chose to go look for a hotel or a motel or something, Wufei came back and the Gundam Team started playing Go Fish.)

Trowa: ***draws a card*** (Talking to Quatre.) You got any 3s?

Quatre: Darn... ***gives Trowa a 3 card***

Trowa: ***puts down a pair of 3s*** (Talking to Duo.) You got any 7s?

Duo: Go Fish.

Trowa: ***draws a card***

Duo: (Talking to Wufei.) Wufei, you got any Kings?

Wufei: KINGS ARE WEAK! ACES ARE BETTER!!! 

Duo: That a yes, or a no?

Wufei: BWHAHAHAHA!!!

Duo: ***sigh*** I think Wufei's outta the game... 

(After they knocked Wufei out, Trowa won the game and they began to play their emergency Game Boys.)

Quatre: Anyone got Pokémon Yellow?

Duo: Yeah, I do, but I'm using it right now. I got Red and Blue if ya want to use one of those!

Quatre: Okay. ***takes his Red game and starts playing***

Wufei: I'm playing the Smurfs Mighty Adventure!

Trowa: ***snickers***

Duo: He snickered!

Wufei: Snickers are weak! Rock candy is better!

Quatre: Just ignore the insane guy over there playing the Smurfs Mighty Adventure...

All: ***snicker***

Wufei: YES!!! I MADE PAPA SMURF GO ON THE RAFT!!! NOW I GET TO MAKE HIM SWIM DOWN THE WATER FALL!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Trowa: That guy has problems...

Duo: I think The O got to him...

~WHERE HEERO IS~

Heero: ***looking at a sign on the side of the road*** 'Path for Weaklings' and 'Path for bigger weaklings' Man Wufei would tear that sign down...

(Heero continued on since he was neither a weakling or a big weakling.)

Heero: I don't see any hotels or motels here... not even an out house... This is a waste of my time...

(Heero turned around to see a Spaghetti-O laying on the ground.)

Heero: What the...?

(The Spaghetti-O then began talking.)

Spaghetti-O: Hey, you, want to get to a hotel?

Heero: ...yeah...

Spaghetti-O: Excellent... so go down this dirt road and take a right. There will be a old house that is excepting visitors!

Heero: ...okay...

Spaghetti-O: Glad I could help! 

(Spaghetti-O then bounced off.)

Heero: ...

(Heero turned around and started walking down the dirt road.)

~MEANWHILE, AT THE SPAGHETTI-OZ HQ~

(The O is still laughing like a maniac.)

The O: Now it is time to get my REVENGE!!

(The O ran out of the building and into the Parking Garage.)

The O: Hmmm... Now where did they park my highly destructive O Mobile Suit? Hmmm...

(The O spotted a huge Mobile Suit that looked like a Spaghetti-O.)

The O: Yes! There it is! Now time to rule the World!!!

~WHERE THE OTHER GUNDAM PILOTS ARE~

(All the Gundam Pilots are asleep.)

All: ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz...

Author: So that was pointless... Oh well! (Watches some TV)

~AT THE OLD HOUSE~

Heero: ***looking at old house*** So this is it... Hmmm...

(Heero walked up to the door.)

Heero: This place is a mess!

House: So, you try liven in this environment for 200 years!

Heero: 200 Years? Then this place won't have cable...

(Heero knocked on the door.)

~LESS THAN A SECOND LATER AT THE SAME HOUSE~

House: Ow! Why'd you do that?!

Heero: ...sorry...

House: I'll tell ya somethin', you just don't go hittin' people!

Heero: ...sorry...

House: And another thing, don't stare! It just isn't right!

Heero: ...okay...

House: Now leave me alone!

Heero: ... ***walks off***

House: Hmph!

(After Heero was out of the 'Old' House's...)

House: HEY! I ain't that old!

Author: Hey, sorry! House's...

House: That's better! Now can someone get me a taco?

Author: I think I'll stop making you say stuff...

House: But get me a taco first!

Author: ***sighs and gives the House a taco***

House: Thank you!

(Now like I was saying, After Heero was out of the House's hearing range he said...)

Heero: That was strange... should've brought my camera...

(Suddenly, the Spaghetti-O appeared again.)

Spaghetti-O: Hola! Did you enjoy your stay at the 'House'?

Heero: No.

Spaghetti-O: I know! Isn't that old fart weird? I'm tellin' ya, a talkin' house. Who wouldda thought...

Heero: Leave me alone.

Spaghetti-O: He, what's the rush?

Heero: ...I have to find a Gas Station...

Spaghetti-O: Hmmm... Gas Station... Gas Station... sorry! Can't help ya there! I hadn't seen one of those for about 100 miles! But if you're lookin' for fuel, I know where you can get some!

Heero: Where?

Spaghetti-O: From the Mystical Cactus of the outhouse!

Heero:...

Spaghetti-O: He's a weird glowin' Cactus that lives in an outhouse...

Heero: I haven't seen any Out Houses out here for a while...

Spaghetti-O: Well, there's an Out House 3 blocks from here! Go down this road... to the left... and.... then northeast!

Heero: ***gives the Spaghetti-O a glare***

Spaghetti-O: What?

Heero: Nothing... ***begins to walk off***

Spaghetti-O: Good Luck!

(After a couple minutes, Heero got to the Out House.)

Heero: ***shakes his head in disgust*** It smells! ***Holds his nose*** :(

(Heero took a few small steps toward the Out House.)

Heero: ***holding his breath*** This stinks... ***eyes water*** What's this Cactus eat? Bean burritos?

(Heero got into the outhouse and saw the glowing Cactus.)

Mystical Cactus: Hello Heero Yuy!

Heero: ***eyes watering and holding breath*** How'd you know my name..? ***face turns blue***

Mystical Cactus: I KNOW EVERYTHING! What do you expect from a glowing Cactus in an outhouse? For me to be normal? Of course I am wise unlike others! I am special! I am... MYSTICAL!

(As the Cactus blabs on, Heero is loosing more and more air.)

Heero: Can I please be excused for a second?

(Heero ran out and took a deep breath of fresh air.)

Heero: ***takes a deep breath and runs back in***

Mystical Cactus: What took ya so long? Now, what do ya want?

Heero: ***holding breath*** I... would... like... some... fuel... 

Mystical Cactus: Fuel? Hmmm... I only got one container left, and that's for my new BMW SUV (Suburban Utility Vehicle) with GPS (Global Positioning System)! No way am I given you my fuel! I need it for myself!

Heero: ***holding breath*** ***thinks for a sec*** Okay... 

(Heero left, acting upset.)

Mystical Cactus: ***from Out House*** Sorry Bud!

Heero: That's okay...

(Heero then ran to the back of the Out House to the Mystical Cactus's new BMW SUV with GPS (nice car, eh?), and opened the door using a paper clip he had in his pocket.)

Heero: Heh... ***uses paper clip to start up car***

(Engine of the BMW roared, and the Cactus found out that Heero is stealing his car.)

Mystical Cactus: NOOO!! Come back here!

Heero: Sorry... ***takes off in the car***

Mystical Cactus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

~WHERE THE O IS~

The O: ***in his new O Mobile Suit*** HAHAHAHA! With this, I shall rule the world! 

(The O started his MS up and started to fly around in it.)

The O: Hehehe... works well...

(The O started looking at the type of weapons it had.)

The O: Neat, a blaster ray, a torpedo launcher, a light saber (like many Mobile Suits) and a Spaghetti-O launcher! HAHAHA! With this I am unstoppable!

(The O started laughing like a maniac again.)

~WHERE THE OTHER GUNDAM PILOTS ARE~

(Suddenly the Gundam Pilots woke up to the sound of Wufei's Tissue Box Alarm Clock.)

Duo: ***yawns and rubs his eyes*** What in the heck...???

Wufei: Ahhh! ***rubs his eyes*** A nice nap!

Quatre: ***jolts out of his sleeping bag*** What the...

Trowa: Huh? ***Stretches***

(Duo saw Wufei's Tissue Box Alarm Clock.)

Duo: -_- Wufei... why do you have a Tissue Box Alarm Clock?

Wufei: Because... it um... it works well! Unlike other weak Alarm Clocks!

Quatre: ...

Trowa: Where'd you get that Alarm Clock?

Wufei: There was only 1 of them in the World! They said it was a pointless creation, so I got it for free!

Duo: Well, those guys were right...

Quatre: Well, now I'm up! So, I guess we just wait around till Heero gets back!

Wufei: Yeah! I have the Smurfs Mighty Adventure to play! ***Lies down on his sleeping bag and begins to play***

All: ***shrug and pull out their Game Boys.)

~IN THE BMW SUV WITH GPS~

Heero: ***driving*** I wonder where those guys are...

(Then, the Spaghetti-O appeared on Heero's windshield.)

Heero: AHH!! ***Stops the car***

Spaghetti-O: Hey!

Heero: -_- ***sighs*** What do you want?

Spaghetti-O: ***hops in the car through Heero's window*** Well, I just heard that you were wondering where your friends were, right?

Heero: Yeah...

Spaghetti-O: Well, I happen to know! They are 5 miles up this road, but then you have to cut off the road at a sign that says, 'Path for Weaklings' and 'Path for bigger weaklings'!

Heero: Thanks...

Spaghetti-O: Any time! ***Disappears***

Heero: That guy is annoying... yet helpful...

(After Heero found the rest of the groups, they got their tings and hooked their Gundams onto the back of the car, (weird I know) and continued on their vacation to Hawaii!)

~WHERE THE O IS~

The O: I NEED MORE POWER!!

(Suddenly, The O saw a McDonalds across the street.)

The O: But maybe I should get some food first...

(The O parks his O Mobile suit in the tiny McDonalds parking lot and walks inside.)

(The O walks up to the McDonalds order taker.)

Order Guy: Hello and welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?

The O: Yeah, I would like a number 5-value meal with a coke.

Order Guy: Anything else?

The O: No.

Order Guy: Your order will be ready in 15 minutes. Please set down until your order is ready.

(The O walks off near a seat next to the playroom.)

The O: ***grumbles*** 15 minutes for some frickin' nuggets!

(Some kids in the playroom spot The O.)

Kid #1: Hey, look, it's The O!

Kid #3: Cool!

Kid #2: Let's go see him!

(The 5 kids go and run next to The O.)

Kid #3: Hi Mr. O!

Kid #5: Can we have some Spaghetti-Os?

Kid #4: Ooo... does he do any tricks?

Kid #1: I'll call the Freak Show!

Kid #2: I wanna keep it!

Kid #5: Where's those Spaghetti-Os?

Kid #3: Uh oh! Spaghetti-Os!

(While the kids make their mindless ramblings, The O sits there mumbling. After a while, the kids left and The O got his order and left.)

The O: ***sighs and walks into his MS*** Now I wonder where those Gundam Pilots could be... hmmm...

(The O took off in his MS, into Outer Space.)

~IN THE BMW SUV WITH GPS~

(Quatre is seen singing a road song, Wufei is seen playing the Smurfs Mighty Adventure, Trowa is seen staring into the car window, Duo is seen sleeping, and Heero is seen driving.)

(this entire time, Quatre is singing 99 bottles of Coke on the wall in the background)

Trowa: (to Heero) How much further tell we're out of this barren land?

Heero: I don't know.

Trowa: ...okay...

Quatre: (to no one in particular) 67 bottles of Coke on the wall! 67 bottles of Coke! Take one down pass it around, 66 bottles of Coke on the wall!

Trowa: (to Quatre) How can Coke even be on a wall?

Quatre: ***not paying attention*** ... Take one down, pass it around, 65 bottles of Coke on the wall!

Heero: (to Trowa) Just ignore him...

Trowa: ... ***continues to look out the window***

~AFTER 1 HOUR~

Quatre: 14 bottles of Coke on the wall! 14 bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 13 bottles of Coke on the wall!

(Wufei suddenly yells.)

Wufei: YES! I BEAT THE GAME! YEESSS!!! ***does a freaky dance***

Heero: (to Wufei) I would appreciate it if you didn't dance in the car...

Wufei: YAHOO!! I BEAT THE GAME!!

Duo: ***wakes up startled*** Huh, wah? ***rubs his eyes*** What's goin' on? We in Hawaii yet?

Heero: (to Duo) We're not there yet, but Wufei beat his game and is yelling about it.

Duo: Oohh... great... ***looks out the window***

Quatre: 9 bottles of Coke on the wall! 9 bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 8 bottles of Coke on the wall!

Heero: (to Quatre) Then 8 thirsty Gorillas came and took the 8 last bottles of Coke! There, the song ended!

Quatre: -_- Okay...

Wufei: (to no one in particular)What is there to do now?

Duo: Restart the Smurfs.. ***snickers*** Mighty Adventure?

Wufei: NOOOOO!!! I can't! I worked so hard on that game!

Duo: Then what are you gonna do, just have Papa Smurf riding down a waterfall the entire time, over and over again?

Wufei: I guess...

Duo: -_- ***sighs***

~IN SPACE~

The O: ***is flying around in his MS*** WOO-HOO!! FUN!! HEEE HEEE HEEEE!! Ooo! A big spaceship!

(The O flies right into the side of the spaceship, The Libra)

Miliardo: What the {CENSORED}!?!?

Dorothy: Why that was a TERRIFIC use of bad language, Mr. Miliardo!

Miliardo: Uh, thanks...

The O: ***hops in*** Hiya!

Miliardo & Dorothy: IT'S THE O!!!

The O: Miliardo, do you like Spaghetti-Os?

Miliardo: ***nods***

The O: Then you can have all the Spaghetti-Os you want... IF you hand your position over to me!

Miliardo: ... ... ... ... ... ... deal... ...

Dorothy: Excellent decision, Mr. Miliardo!

The O: YES!! Guards! Put him in the basement, then give him Spaghetti-Os!

Guards: ***run in and throw Miliardo in the Libra's basement***

The O: Now to MERGE White Fang and Spaghetti-Oz!

Dorothy: EXCELLENT DECISION MR. O!!

The O: Thanks!

~IN THE BMW WITH GPS~

Wufei: Are we there yet?

Heero: No. What do you see out the window?

Wufei: ***looks out window*** Nothing...

Heero: See, and anyway, we need to stop in California to get a plane to Hawaii.

Wufei: Are we in California?

Heero: No.

Quatre: Wufei, we've only been driving 3 hours...

Wufei: 3 hours!? And we're still not there!?

Quatre: California's a long way away.

Wufei: ***sighs*** I'll go to sleep then... 

(Wufei begins to sleep.)

Duo: Don't you guys just like it when in a cartoon you can go to sleep whenever you want?

All: ???

Duo: Nevermind...

Trowa: I wonder where we are anyway... the gloomy land is beginning to get really stormy... 

Duo: Huh? ***looks out window and sees many lightning bolts hitting the ground*** Jeez! Look at that! 

Quatre: Hope a tornado doesn't hit!

Heero: ...***drives***

Quatre: Maybe we should stop somewhere...

Heero: Where's there to stop?

Quatre: ***looks out window*** Nevermind...

(After a while, the sky gets darker.)

Duo: ***looks out the window*** Jeez, now I'm freaked out! We have got to hear the news, Heero, turn on the radio!

Heero: Okay. ***turns on the radio, but it's oldies music***

Wufei: ***wakes up*** AHHHH!!! ***begins slamming head on the window***

Duo: GAHHH!! QUICK! TURN TO THE NEXT STATION BEFORE WUFEI BREAKS THE CAR! 

Heero: ***turns the nob to the right and the news comes on***

[radio]: Tom: And that's it for the Sports Report. Now for the Weather report, let's get in to Bill. 

*click* 

Bill: Thanks Tom, well, it looks like a storm is comin' in from the right, doesn't look like a tornatic storm system though, our crew down here thinks it is a portal to the unknown! Back to you Tom. 

*click* 

Tom: Thanks Bill, well, that's it for the 6:00 News, I'm Tom Brokall, see you tomorrow for the 6:00 News! Good Night. 

*click*

Quatre: The unknown? Hmmm...

Heero: Well, I'm not gonna stick around to find out what the unknown is. ***speeds the car up***

(But a portal appears and they accidentally flew into... The Twilight Light Zone... ***spooky music inserted here*** Sorry 'bout that, they actually got warped to, Transylvannia!)

~IN TRANSYLVANNIA~

(All the Gundam Pilots are fainted. Heero wakes up.)

Heero: Uh... I knew I should've taken the left turn at Albuquerque...

(Bugs Bunny appears.)

Bugs Bunny: I know, isn't it annoying?

Heero: !!

Bugs Bunny: See ya! ***burrows underground***

(All the other Gundam Pilots wake up.)

Quatre: ***holding his head*** What happened?

Heero: Nothing...

Wufei: ¬_¬

Duo: Great... now where are we?

Mysterious voice: In Transylvannnnnniiiiiiaaaa....

Duo: Oh!

Wufei: The mysterious guy is weak... he won't show himself... 

Mysterious guy: Hey!

Wufei: Sooorrryy! 

Mysterious guy: Hmph!

Duo: Hey Mysterious guy! Do you like Spaghetti-Os? I'm taking a poll throughout the whole story to see who likes them or not!

Mysterious guy: Yes, I like Spaghetti-Os.

Duo: Cool! ***writes this down in a notebook***

Mysterious guy: I have to go haunt someone else now, bye!

(Mysterious guy disappears.)

Quatre: that was different...

~AFTER 2 MINUTES, THE GUNDAM PILOTS ARE WARPED MAGICALLY TO A HAWAII REST AREA, WITH THEIR GUNDAMS, BUT THE BWM WAS SENT BACK TO THE MYSTICAL CACTUS OF THE OUT HOUSE~

Heero: There goes my BMW...

Quatre: At least we got here...

Wufei: Teleporting is weak! Walking is better!

Duo: ¬_¬ Then would you like being dropped off in New York and walk all the way to California and then swim about half of the Pacific Ocean? 

Wufei: It would be good exercise!

Duo: ***Sighs***

(Wufei runs up to a restaurant-serving list.)

Trowa: I want to go to The Hilton hotel!

Quatre: I'll go to... ***looks in a 8brosure8 ad*** The Sea Coast Condos! 

Duo: I want to stay somewhere with a Casino!

Heero: You can't gamble...

Duo: I'm gonna make a fake I.D!

Heero: -_-

Quatre: ***shows Duo brochure ad*** There's... The Hawaiian Caesar's Palace...

Duo: ***takes brochure Ad*** I'll go there...

Heero: I don't know... I'll stay in my Gundam...

All: ***shrug***

(Wufei runs up from the restaurant-serving list.)

Wufei: The food there is weak! I'd rather eat iron! ***Walks off onto the beach***

(Duo sighs and walks up to the serving list to see if the food was at least edible.)

Duo: ***looks at list*** ^_^ They have Spaghetti-Os!

(Duo runs in the restaurant. The other 3 remaining Gundam Pilots go to their Gundams.)

Quatre: ***looking over Sandrock*** Jeez, being carried on that car was really scratching it up... look, I can see where the car was rubbing on it!

Heero: Zero is in perfect condition...

Quatre: Well, your Gundam was on the top of the car! Mine was being hauled from the back! Its feet were getting dragged on the rocks and when the car bumped, it scratched it!

Heero: ¬_¬ ***mumbling*** You should feel sorry for the car...

Trowa: I think Heavy Arms is OK... besides the fact that it got a tiny dint where a lightning bolt hit it.

Heero: I just hope Wufei doesn't see Altron...

(Altron is seen all dented up and with one of its extendable arms gone.)

~IN THE RESTAURANT~

(Duo walks up to the counter that you sign in at. A lady is behind the desk.)

Lady: Hello! And welcome to Tropical Buffet! How many are with your party?

Duo: Uh... Only me!

Lady: Okay Sir, a table is ready for you, Stacey will be taking your orders, and will be seating you this evening.

Duo: Thanks...

(A waitress walks up and says...)

Waitress: Hello, I'm Stacey, walk this way...

(Duo followed Stacey to a table near the window of the restaurant.)

Duo: ***thinking*** Good, a window seat... at least I have something to look at...

(Duo sits down and Stacey walks away.)

Duo: ***picks up menu*** Hmmm... I'll have Spaghetti-Os of course! 

(Duo takes out his Game Boy and waits for Stacey to come back and take his order...)

~WHERE WUFEI IS~

Wufei: ***looking at ocean*** I wonder if I can swim down under the water for a long time...

(Wufei runs into the ocean and dives down under the water. Wufei sees a squid.)

Wufei: ***thinking*** Weakling... Squids have weak bodies, and fragile minds! 

(Wufei swims away from the Squid.)

Squid: ***thinking*** Weakling... thinks I'm weak. I am poisonous! Hehehe...

(Squid chases Wufei.)

Wufei: ***looks back and sees Squid chasing him*** ***thinking*** What is this weaklings problem?

(Wufei kicks at the Squid but gets stung.)

Wufei: WEAKLING!! ***gags***

Squid: HAHAHAHA!! Look who's weak now!

(Squid swims off.)

Wufei: ***thinking** Weakling, he struck then ran off...

(Wufei swims back to shore and post signs up all along the beach saying, 'WARNING: WEAK SQUIDS... THINK WITH CAUTION'.)

~WHERE TROWA, HEERO, AND QUATRE ARE~

Quatre: ***wiping some grease off his hands*** There, Sandrock is all fixed up...

Trowa: How'd you get grease on your hands?

Quatre: It's just for the effect...

Trowa & Heero: ...

Quatre: Well, I'm gonna try and find a Gas Station around here. See ya! ***waves good-bye to Trowa and Heero***

Heero: I'm going to bed. ***gets in his Gundam***

Trowa: I'll see if the Lady at the front desk knows where I can find the Hilton Hotel... ***walks to the Request desk***

Heero: ***sighs*** I wonder if anything is on TV. ***pulls a TV from under his cockpit seat and turns to the audience*** So that's where I keep my TV, get off my case... jeez...

(Heero starts watching the TV. Lucky him....)

~AT THE RESTAURANT~

(Duo is still playing his Game Boy.)

Duo: ***staring at the Game Boy playing screen insanely***

Duo: Come on Mario! Jump! ***sighs*** Will he get on that platform? ¬_¬ Where's some milk when ya need some...

(Stacey walks up to the table and Duo turns off his Game Boy.)

Stacey: Okay, may I take your order?

Duo: Yes, I want some SPAGHETTI-OS!

Stacey: ¬_¬ Um... fine sir, I will be back with your order soon...

(Stacey walks away looking freaked out.)

Duo: What's her deal? I just want some Spaghetti-Os, they serve it on the menu. ***sighs and turns on his Game Boy again***

~WHERE WUFEI IS~

(Wufei is arrest by the Florida Police Department for disrupting the peace by yelling about an insane squid.)

Policeman #1: Okay, Mr. Chang, you are under arrest for disrupting the peace. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law! 

Wufei: But there is a Squid down in the ocean that can talk!

Policeman #4: Do you have a case of mental illness?

Wufei: ***in a gruff voice*** No...

Policeman #2: Are you on drugs or any other type of medical substance?

Wufei: No...

Policeman #3: Do you like Spaghetti-Os?

Wufei: NO!

Policeman #2: We are going to let you go this time, but if we catch you doing stuff like that again, you will be arrested...

Wufei: Hmph. ***walks off***

Policeman #4: What a strange person!

~AT THE REQUEST DESK~

(Trowa waits at the Request Desk, waiting for the lady to get out of the backroom to he can ask his question.)

Trowa: Where is she? I saw her here a couple minutes ago...

(Trowa decides to walk into the backroom. Trowa then goes behind the black curtain that is draped across the ceiling.)

Trowa: What the heck?!

(Trowa sees what will terrorize him for life... some grown men and women playing... ***shudders*** Barney sing alongs...)

Trowa: My Gosh! This isn't right! ***runs out***

(Trowa is seen with a pale face and breathing hard.)

Trowa: That... was... very... scary... ***faints***

~AT THE NEAREST GAS STATION~

(Quatre is seen looking at this old rusty building that has this weird country music playing from its broken windows.)

Quatre: -_- Is this place actually reliable?

(Quatre walks into the building. Quatre walks to the front desk and sees a very corpulent, hairy man standing at the counter.)

Man: ***in very deep crude voice*** What do you want!?

Quatre: ***surprised*** Some fuel.

Man: We don't have any, punk!

Quatre: This is a Gas Station isn't it, you should have some fuel!

Man: Well... we ain't got any! Only some KitKats! 

Quatre: Uhhh...

Man: BUY 'EM OR GET OUT!

(Quatre begins to run towards the door, but surprisingly, Richard Simmons jogs through the door.)

Quatre: !!

Richard Simmons: Okay Mr. Adipose Man! Let's work those biceps out! Burn the fat away!

Man: AHHH!! ***runs slowly out the door, and I mean he's FAT, like the size of a Bus***

(When the man runs through the door, the door side of the wall falls down with him.)

Richard S: Oh, are you alright? 'Cause I need to sell more of my health videos, and your the perfect guy for the obese man!

Man: No, leave me alone! Hey kid, if you get this guy off my case, I'll give you the fuel you need!

Quatre: Okay!

(Quatre grabs one of the KitKat Bars off the counter and edges toward the jogging in place Richard Simmons.)

Quatre: Oh Mr. Simmons.... look what I got...

(Richard Simmons turns around seeing Quatre walking slowly toward him with a KitKat Bar.)

Richard S: AHHH!! Get it away from ME! ***runs out of the Gas Station wailing like a baby***

Man: ***gives Quatre the fuel*** Thanks, here's the fuel. See you later!

Quatre: ***walks out the door and begins to head back to the resting area***

~WHERE HEERO IS~

Heero: ***watching a car race.*** Jeez, he needs to work on his driving skills...

(Wufei then runs up to the Gundams.)

Wufei: Where's Nataku? ***looks around***

Heero: ***hears Wufei*** Uh oh...

Wufei: ***sees Altron*** GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! What the {censored} happened to Nataku!?

Heero: ***turns down the volume of the TV***

Wufei: When I find out who did this.... !!!

Heero: ***turns off the TV***

Wufei: Grrr... ***stomps off***

Heero: Whew! ***turns on TV again***

~AT THE REQUEST DESK~

Trowa: ***shivering*** Must... ***coughs*** get away from the back room... ***walks slowly away from the back room***

(Trowa then gasps and falls down.)

Trowa: It was too... scary for anyone... ***gets up***

(Trowa was almost away from the back room when a daranged Barney lover came out and saw Trowa.)

Barney Lover: Oh come! Bring some Barney toys and join the fun!

Trowa: AHHHHHH!! ***faints in disgust***

Barney Lover: Oh, he must be in shock, anyone would be if they were asked to be in the Barney ceremony! ***drags Trowa into the back room***

Author: Poor, poor Trowa... :( Oh well! At least it wasn't me! ***runs off***

~AT TROPICAL BUFFET~

(Stacey comes to Duo's table with a bowl of Spaghetti-Os.)

Stacey: Here's your order! ***lies down the bowl of Spaghetti-Os***

Duo: Thank you! ***gives Stacey a tip***

Stacey: Thank you! ***walks off***

Duo: Yes, now I can have my spaghetti-Os!

(Duo picks up a spoon and puts it in his bowl, but a black, clocked crab breaks in the window and takes his bowl of Spaghetti-Os.)

Caped Crab: Yes! Now I have the spaghetti-os! ***runs off***

Duo: ***staring blankly at the spot where his spaghetti-os used to be*** ...he took my spaghetti-os... ***eye begins to twitch*** He stole my Spaghetti-os!? ***is now really angry*** WHY THAT LITTLE...!!!

(Duo runs out the broken window after the caped crab.)

Duo: (yelling at the Caped Crab) GIVE ME MY SPAGHETTI-OS!!

Caped Crab: Never! ***runs under a bus***

Duo: ***stops and looks around*** Stupid crab! ***looks around some more***

Caped Crab: You'll never catch me! ***runs off from under the bus***

Duo: Why you...!!!

(Duo continues to chase the crab.)

~WHERE QUATRE IS~

(Quatre is seen walking toward the rest area holding a big container of fuel.)

Quatre: ***gasps*** This thing is heavy!

(Quatre goes into the rest area and sees the Gundams.)

Quatre: Whew! There they are...

(Quatre walks over to Sandrock and opens its fuel spicket.)

Quatre: Finally, I can use Sandrock again... ***loads Sandrock with fuel***

(Quatre lies down the fuel container and walks over to the request desk.)

Quatre: Now where's Trowa? Hmmm... 

(Quatre waits at the Request desk.)

~IN THE BACKROOM~

(Trowa is forced to watch all these Barney episodes.)

Trowa: AHHHHH!!!!! ***shuts his eyes from the terrifing sight***

Barney Lover: But you are a Barney Lover! Do you think you are not worthy or something? But we are all worthy!!

Trowa: Leave me alone!!!!

Barney Lover: But we can't! Barney never leaves the kids alone!

Trowa: ***throws up***

[TV:Barney Eppy]: I love you! You love me... (etc.)

Author: ***holding her ears*** STOP IT!!!! GAHHHH!! ***runs in and rips the tape out of the VCR, saving the day*** Quit that mindless dribble!

Barney Lover: How dare you!

Author: How dare me? How dare you! ***runs the Barney lovers out of the room*** There, now the story can continue...

Trowa: Thank you. ***runs out of the room***

Author: My work here is done! ***goes to my computer and continues typing***

(Once Trowa ran out, he saw Quatre and told him about the whole Barney ordeal.)

Quatre: Oh my gosh! That is horrible to all! ***shakes his head in disgust***

(Trowa grabs a road map from the back of the Request desk and walks off to his Gundam.)

Trowa: You got any of that fuel left?

Quatre: Yeah, you can use some, I don't need it. ***gets in his Gundam***

Trowa: Thanks... ***fills his Gundam with fuel and gets in*** The Hilton Hotel should be around the Main ST... I'll go now. ***takes off in his Gundam***

Quatre: I better get going too. ***takes off in a different direction*** 

~CAPED CRAB CHASE SCENE~

(Duo is seen chasing the Caped Crab all around town, causing a BIG scene to all spectators.)

Duo: COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPAGHETTI-OOOSSS!!!!

Caped Crab: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***runs into an Donut factory***

Duo: Grrr!! ***runs in after it***

~IN THE DONUT FACTORY~

(Duo stops and asks one of the bakers...)

Duo: Have you scene a crab run by here with some Spaghetti-Os?

Baker: HOW DARE YOU!! ***grabs Duo***

Duo: Huh!?

Baker: Out you go! ***throws Duo out of the building***

Duo: What I do?

Baker: You mentioned our arch-enemy! Spaghetti-Os!!!

(Baker walks off.)

Duo: Jeez... what a jerk... Now I won't get my Spaghetti-Os!

(Baker walks back.)

Baker: What did you call me...!!!???

Duo: Uh oh, Spaghetti-Os! ***runs off***

Baker: ***chases after him*** Come back here!!

(Duo is continued to be chased by the insane Baker.)

Caped Crab: ***hiding in a machine*** He'll never get me here!!

Another Baker: ***sees CC*** YOU HAVE SPAGHETTI-OS!!

Caped Crab: Uh oh, Spaghetti-Os! ***runs off***

Another Baker: DIE!! ***chases CC***

(CC is being continually chased by the other insane baker.)

Duo: ***gets out a waffle and throws it at Baker*** Hya!!

Baker: ***gets hit by waffle and falls unconscious*** Leggo my eggo... zzzZzzzZzzz...

Duo: Bwahahahahahaha!! Gotcha! ***sees CC being chased by Another Baker and chuckles***

Caped Crab: A little help!?

Duo: Only if you give me my Spaghetti-Os!

Caped Crab: Hmmm... 'Kay!! ***throws the bowl at Duo***

Duo: ***catches bowl, gulps it all down in a split second, then throws a waffle at Another Baker***

Caped Crab: A waffle?

Another Baker: ***gets hit by waffle, and also falls unconscious*** Strewth!!

Caped Crab: Thanks!

Duo: Would you mind signing my survey of Spaghetti-O lovers?

Caped Crab: Sure! ***signs the list***

Duo: Thanks! ***walks back to the Rest Area***

~AT THE INFAMOUS REST AREA~

Duo: Hey guys! I've got 143 people on The List!

Wufei: ***takes list and throws it into a McDonalds Truck, which drives off*** Humph! {censored} Spaghetti-Os!!

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I FORGOT MY NAME ON THE LIST!!

Wufei: SHUT UP!! ***shoves a sock in Duo's mouth***

Duo: ***has sock in mouth*** Mphff!! ***takes a waffle and throws it at Altron, which blows up after the waffle makes contact***

Wufei: ... ***goes into coma***

Heero: ***walks up*** That was uncalled for.

Duo: Mphff phff mph!

Heero: Oh, go take that sock out of your mouth! I'm going to get some food. You have to rebuild Altron before Wufei wakes up.

Duo: Awww man!!

~AT THE RESTAURANT HEERO'S AT~

Heero: I have a feeling that I had just narrowly escaped my impending doom... oh well... ***picks up menu***

~AT THE REST AREA~

Duo: ***working on Altron*** I feel something not good coming this way... oh well... ***goes back to work***

Relena: ***runs up*** Duo! Where's Heero!?

Duo: ***startled*** AHHHHHHHH!! I don't know where he is! Leave me alone!

Relena: ***is getting mad*** Grrrr! ***throws Duo around the world and then catches him by the collar*** TELL ME!!

Duo: OKAY! OKAY!! He went to a restaurant! I don't know which one, though!

Relena: Is that so, eh? I guess I'll have to search them all! ***runs off***

Duo: Whew... ***goes back to work*** o/'La dee da...o/'

~AT THE HILTON~

Trowa: ***looking inside empty wallet*** These places are expensive. Oh well... ***watches TV***

TV: And in today's news... A new record has been set for the fastest swimming trip EVER!! A young Chinese boy has just swam from Hawaii to Florida in 2 minutes! Amazing!

Trowa: Hmmm... the person in the photo looks just like Wufei...

~AT THE SEA COAST CONDOS~

Quatre: ***looking at room*** Not bad... not bad at all! ***shudders*** I feel an evil presence...

Darth Vader: ***busts through door*** Quatre!! I... am... ... HOUSEKEEPING!!

Quatre: NOOOOO!! It's not true! It's impossible!! Nooo!!

Darth Vader: You know it is true! You see, I've got to start making a living so I could support that good for nothing son of mine, when he joins the Dark Side, of course.

Quatre: ... ... ... ... ... oookaaay... ... ***shoves Darth Vader out the door way and fixes the door***

~WHERE RELENA IS AT~

Relena: HEERO!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!

~AT THE RESTARAUNT HEERO'S AT~

Heero: ***to the other people in the restaurant*** Did anyone else hear that?

Other People: ...No...

Heero: Must be the wind...

~AT THE OVER USED, INFAMOUS REST AREA~

Duo: There! It's done! ***looks at the rebuilt Altron*** Looks better than before! I'll call it, ALTRON CUSTOM!!!

Wufei: ***wakes up*** Huh? Wha? NATAKU!!! You look better today Nataku! HAHAHAHA!! All others are WEAK!!! YOU ARE STRONG!!!

Duo: ¬_¬

Wufei: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PAPA SMURF IS WITH US TODAY, NATAKU!!!

Duo: ¬_¬

Wufei: What!?!?!?

Duo: Ungrateful little... ***walks off muttering***

Wufei: ***shrugs and continues yelling about Nataku, Smurfs, and Beef***

~AT THE OUT HOUSE OF THE MYSTICAL CACTUS~

Mystical Cactus: Anyone got a plunger?

Banana Boat Aloe After Sun Lotion: I do.

Mystical Cactus: Cool beans!

Author: What are you guys doin' here!?

Mystical Cactus: Nothin'!

Author: ***sighs***

Mystical Cactus: Hey, wanna Bean Burrito?

Author: AHHHH!!

~AT THE HILTON HOTEL~

Trowa: ***looking around in the Lobby*** Hmmm... where's the maps... ***looks around for the brochure/ ads/ maps rack***

(An insane man is seen running around the Lobby.)

Insane Man: Has anyone seen Barnacle Bob? He needs to play Jim Rummy with Bottle Cap Dan!!!! ***laughs like a maniac and jumps out the door, breaking it***

(Some men come to restrain the man from doing anymore damage.)

Trowa: ...***ignores the scene and goes back to looking for a map***

(Suddenly, a swarm of Ninja Monkeys come in and do the disco.)

Trowa: ...***ignores the scene and goes back to looking for a map***

(The Monkeys are run out of the hotel, but then a giant Banana came and turned the TV in the Lobby to... ***shudders*** Banana's in Pajamas...)

Giant Banana: Hey, there's my Auntie! ***waves at one of the Bananas (I don't watch the show, no way!)***

(THIS makes Trowa yell, Trowa yells, then does a back flip and takes the remote from the Banana's hand, and turns the TV to the previous channel, saving the day.)

Giant Banana: Grrr... how dare you! ***belly-flops away***

Trowa: That was odd... ***goes back to looking for a map***

~AT THE SEA COAST CONDOS~

(Quatre is busy in his room, playing Solitaire on the Computer.)

Quatre: ***sigh*** I hate it when it's late and there is nothing to do... ***moves an ace over into one of the squares***

(A knock is at his room's door.)

Quatre: Who could that be... ***looks through the peek hole*** What the...???

(Believe it or not, but it was the Spaghetti-O from Albuquerque!)

Spaghetti-O: Hey! I'm Mr. Spaghetti-O! How are you this evening?

Quatre: Uh... 

Spaghetti-O: I know my names kinda weird, but I'm here to give you a present. Since you were the 96th person to go to... Fat Guy's Gas Station!

Quatre: Ur... um... 

Spaghetti-O: Surprised, right? No worries! I'll get your prez and leave it for ya... ***runs off***

Quatre: Eee... ur... ba... bur....

Spaghetti-O: ***runs back*** Hello! Here ya go! ***lies the package down near the door*** See ya later, Mr. Karl Gambolputty de von Ausfern -schplenden -schlitter -crasscrenbon -fried -digger -dangle -dungle -burstein -von -knacker -thrasher -apple -banger -horowitz -ticolensic -grander -knotty -spelltinkle -grandlich -grumblemeyer -spelterwasser -kürstlich -himbleeisen -bahnwagen -gutenabend -bitte -eine -nürnburger -bratwustle -gerspurten -mit -zweimache -luber -hundsfut -gumberaber -shönendanker -kalbsfleisch -mittler -raucher von Hautkopft of Ulm (that was from Monty Python's Flying Circus, episode 6)! ***runs off***

Quatre: Uh... ***picks up package*** okay... ***closes the door***

(Quatre sits down in the computer chair and opens the package... surprisingly it was a gold plate saying: Congratulations Mr. Karl Gambolputty de von Ausfern -schplenden -schlitter -crasscrenbon -fried -digger -dangle -dungle -burstein -von -knacker -thrasher -apple -banger -horowitz -ticolensic -grander -knotty -spelltinkle -grandlich -grumblemeyer -spelterwasser -kürstlich -himbleeisen -bahnwagen -gutenabend -bitte -eine -nürnburger -bratwustle -gerspurten -mit -zweimache -luber -hundsfut -gumberaber -shönendanker -kalbsfleisch -mittler -raucher von Hautkopft of Ulm, you are the 96th customer of Fat Guy's Gas Station, located at the side of a road, in Hawaii. Thank you for being one of our loyal customers! Have a Nice Day!

Quatre: My name isn't Mr. Karl Gambolputty de von Ausfern -schplenden -schlitter -crasscrenbon -fried -digger -dangle -dungle -burstein -von -knacker -thrasher -apple -banger -horowitz -ticolensic -grander -knotty -spelltinkle -grandlich -grumblemeyer -spelterwasser -kürstlich -himbleeisen -bahnwagen -gutenabend -bitte -eine -nürnburger -bratwustle -gerspurten -mit -zweimache -luber -hundsfut -gumberaber -shönendanker -kalbsfleisch -mittler -raucher von Hautkopft of Ulm! It's Quatre Winner! This is insane!

~AT THE RESTAURANT~

Heero: ***eating his soufflé*** 

(Relena walks in.)

Relena: ***sees Heero*** Heero! I found you! ***runs to his table***

Heero: Leave me alone, I'm eating. ***continues to eat***

Relena: ***getting kinda angry*** Heero, do you know what I went through?

Heero: ***continues to eat, ignoring Relena***

Relena: Heero, I went to every restaurant in Hawaii to find you!

Heero: ***looks at Relena with a plain expression on his face, then continues eating his soufflé***

Relena: Heero... ***storms out of the restaurant***

Heero: ***continues eating*** What's with her? 

~AFTER THE O WENT BACK TO EARTH, HE WENT TO THE SAME McDONALDS, AND THAT'S WHERE WE FIND OUR VILLIAN TODAY~

The O: I can't believe I'm coming here again... ***walks up to the Order Taker***

Order Taker: Hey, it's you!

The O: Yeah, yeah, now please, I would like a hamburger with a large fry.

Order Taker: ***speaks into mike*** One hamburger with a large fry. Anything else?

The O: No thank you... ***walks to a table***

(After The O got his hamburger, he started to eat.)

The O: It's been a while since I've had a hamburger! ^_^ ***bites into the burger, but was too happy to notice the piece of paper sticking in it***

The O: ***spits out the paper and looks at it*** 'People Who Like Spaghetti-Os'? Is this some kinda of a joke? ***looks at the paper and then thinks*** Wait a sec! I could use this to help me defeat that crazy Wufei character and his friends! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Author: What kind of a nut is he? ¬_¬

The O: Hmph! A very smart one, thank you very much! ***continues to laugh***

Author: ***sighs and continues to type***

~AT THE REAT AREA~

Wufei: What's there to do, Nataku?

Nataku: ...

Wufei: I know... there's nothing to do...

Duo: ***sarcastically*** Why don't you just swim to Alaska and sun bathe there... 

Wufei: Good idea!!!! ***grabs Altron and jumps in the ocean***

Duo: ¬_¬ Poor nut case... ***speaks up so Wufei can hear him*** REMEMBER YOUR BANANA BOAT ALOE AFTER SUN LOTION! ***looks around*** Where's Deathscythe?

~IN ALBUQUERQUE~

(DeathScythe is seen dusty and dented in a canyon.)

~AT REST AREA~

Duo: Jeez... that Mysterious Guy forgot MY Gundam...

Mysterious Guy: Whoops, sorry... ***makes Deathscythe appear***

Duo: Thanks!

Mysterious Guy: Don't mention it! ***disappears***

Duo: ***looks at Deathscythe*** Greeeaaattt... I can't go to a Casino with Deathscythe looking like this! ***sighs*** Better get to work then...

(Duo begins to work on Deathscythe, fixing the dents and cleaning it up.)

~WHERE RELENA IS~

Relena: Jeez, Heero cares about that food more than how long it took me to find him? ***sighs*** I guess he's just very stubborn...

Mysterious Guy: Accctttuuuaaalllyyy yyyyoooouuuurrrr tttthhheeee oooonnneeee wwwwhhhooo'ssss ssssttttuuubbboooorrrnnn...

Relena: Hmph!

~AT THE SPAGHETTI-OZ HQ~

The O: ***calling up everyone on the list*** Hello, would you like some Spaghetti-Os?

All: Yeah!

The O: Then come to the Spaghetti-Oz HQ and get all the Spaghetti-Os you could eat!

All: YAY!

The O: ***hangs up*** This is my most ingenious plan yet!

~AFTER 1 HOUR, EVERYONE ON THE LIST CAME, THEN THE O CARRIED OUT HIS PLAN~

The O: Hello, fellow Spaghetti-O lovers! I am here to give you Spaghetti-Os!

All: YAY!! WOOO!! 

The O: ***takes out a hypnotizing wheel inside a giant spaghetti-o*** Look at the Spaghetti-O...

All: ***look at Spaghetti-O***

The O: You shall work for ME! And help me defeat the Gundam Pilots!

All: ***hypnotized*** Defeat the Gundam Pilots...

The O: Yes! Now wait here until I tell you to attack!

~AT THE REST AREA~

(Duo FINALLY got his Gundam ready and was ready to go to the Hawaiian Caesar's Palace.)

Duo: Yes, now I can finally get to enjoy myself... ***takes off toward the Casino***

~AT THE HAWAIIN CAESAR'S PALACE~

Duo: Whew! ***hides Gundam behind building*** Now it's time to make a fake I.D! 

(Duo takes out some paper, plastic stuff... a photo, and a type writer.)

Duo: There, now I can get to work...

(After a while, Duo has his I.D.)

Duo: But now I have to get dressed...

(Duo puts on an over coat, and a hat to hide his features.)

Duo: Now I can barely be seen... hehehe...

(Duo walks into the Casino.)

~THE O STARTS HIS ATTACK IN SPACE~

The O: ***targets his O Blaster on Hawaii*** (on HUGE loud speaker) Gundam Pilots! Come out here in space and fight like men, or Hawaii goes along with you!

~IN HAWAII~

(At restaurant)

Heero: ***finishing up and hears announcement*** Fine... ***goes out to his Gundam*** That stupid O is asking for trouble...

(Heero gets in his Gundam and goes into Space.)

(At The Hilton)

Trowa: ***hears announcement*** Grreeeaaattt... ***goes into the the parking garage to his Gundam*** Stupid O, ruins my vacation... ***takes off to space***

(At The Sea Coast Condos)

Quatre: Darn poot! And I was enjoying myself... ***takes his plack that says, 'Mr. Karl Gambolputty de von Ausfern -schplenden -schlitter -crasscrenbon -fried -digger -dangle -dungle -burstein -von -knacker -thrasher -apple -banger -horowitz -ticolensic -grander -knotty -spelltinkle -grandlich -grumblemeyer -spelterwasser -kürstlich -himbleeisen -bahnwagen -gutenabend -bitte -eine -nürnburger -bratwustle -gerspurten -mit -zweimache -luber -hundsfut -gumberaber -shönendanker -kalbsfleisch -mittler -raucher von Hautkopft of Ulm' on it and takes off in his Gundam to space***

(At the Hawaiian Caesar's Palace)

Duo: ***has about 5 million bucks from the Craps table*** Darn it! And I was about to get another 1,000! ***looks around and takes his money*** Hope I don't get caught...

Guy: Hey! You don't look 21!

Duo: Uh oh Spaghetti-Os!

Guy: Hand over that money, kid!

Duo: ***runs out to his Gundam and takes off, but drops the money*** Crap! Oh well...

~IN ALASKA~

Wufei: ***sun batheing with Altron*** Isn't this warm sun great, Nataku?

Altron: ...

Wufei: I know... ***takes a sip of his Beef O' Yemolade*** You want some, Nataku?

Nataku: ...

Wufei: ***sighs***

Banana Boat Aloe After Sun Lotion: I'll have some!

Wufei: Okay. ***gives the BBAASL some Beef O' Yemolade***

Banana Boat Aloe After Sun Lotion: ***sips the Beef O' Yemolade*** Taste strong!

Wufei: I know! ***continues to sun bathe***

~IN SPACE~

Heero: ***looking around*** Where's Wufei?

Duo: He's in Alaska...

Heero: !?

The O: Where's the 'evil' one?

Duo: Alaska...

The O: -_- ***speaks into HUGE loud speaker at Alaska*** All Gundam Pilots, who are here, come to space or Hawaii and Alaska go with you! ***turns loud speaker off*** This is ridiculous... -_-

Trowa: Wufei is embarrassing... -_-

Quatre: ***gets out calculator*** That was a total of 3 face faults...

All besides Quatre: -_-

Quatre: Make that 8... -_-

Heero: Quit this!

***Wufei flies up***

Wufei: This is injustice! I almost got a tan!

Duo: Key word there, 'almost'...

Wufei: Hmph!

(The fight then begins.)

-FIGHT MODE ON-

Wing ZERO blasts foreward a slices a few times at The O MS, while HeavyArms unloads a few roads at it, but tthe O MS dodges all of them. Meanwhile, SandRock is busy trying to ward of the Spaghetti-O fanatics with his blades while trying not to hurt them. Deathscythe HELL then comes up behind the O MS and grabs its arms while Altron Custom launches its expandible arms at the O MS, only to hit Deathscythe HELL.

Duo: OW!! Hey! Watch it!

Quatre: These people are hard to fend off!

Heero: What kind of MS's do the people have?

Quatre: Lots of Tauroses, some Areis, a little Virgos, but a majority are Leos.

Heero: Figuires.

The O MS starts to fire its Spaghetti-O launcher at Altron Custom, ripping off an entire arm.

Wufei: INJUSTICE!! Nataku! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Trowa: That Spaghetti-O launcher packs a punch!

The O MS starts to fire its Blaster Ray (Weaker than the single barrel Buster Rifle the Wing Gundam has.) at Deathscythe HELL, destroying one of its wings. Then it fires a few torpedoes at sandrock, which just takes the hit and suffers no serious damage. Deathscythe HELL then thrusts up and chops off the O MS's Blaster Ray.

The O: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Duo: That's what you get for damaging Deathscythe HELL!!

Wing ZERO then blasts up to the O MS and fires its Twin Buster Rifle and blows off its arm.

The O: Argh! Not again!

Heero: HAHAHAHAHA!!

SandRock couldn't take any more and a few Virgos blasted its leg off, taking a blade with it.

Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SANDROCK!!

Trowa: I'll back you up.

HeavyArms then comes up and blasts off all the Leos guns off, rendering them useless.

Trowa: That was almost fun.

Howard: Don't worry guys! I'm coming!

Duo: The Peace Million!

Quatre: Cool Beans!

The Peace Million comes up and takes SandRock in, seeing that it was almost useless. Then a few Aries suits started firing at the Peace Million, Altron Custom then comes up and blasts all the guns and missiles away with its flame-thrower.

Wufei: Take that, WEAKLINGS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

After that, Altron Custom got both its legs blown off by the O MS's Spaghetti-O launcher.

Wufei: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! NATAKU!!!!!!!!!

The O: HAHAHA!! Look who the weakling is now!

Heero: I know. It's you.

The O: Wha?

Wing ZERO then fires its Twin Buster Rifle at the O MS, which disables it.

The O: Noooooooooooooo!! My plan! Wait a minute... hehehehe...

Heero: Huh?

The O ejects from his mobile suit, which promptly self-detonates.

Trowa: What is he doing!?

Soon, Epyon blasts up, chopping off Deathscythe HELL's scythe arm.

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not again!

Heero: HAHAHAHA!! The O won't be able to stand the ZERO system!

Epyon then started to punch itself in the face.

The O: ***going mad*** BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Heero: Come on, guys, lets take him in... he's defeated.

All Gundam Pilots: WOOOOOOO!!

-FIGHT MODE OFF-

~AT THE OUTHOUSE~

Heero: Okay Wufei, you need to be punished!

Wufei: HAHAHAHA!! You can't punish me!

Heero: Yes I can. You started this whole thing. So in ya go! ***throws Wufei into the Mystical Cactus's outhouse, locking the door***

Wufei: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! INJUSTICE!!

Mystical Cactus: (To Wufei) Hey, want a bean burrito?

Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Duo: ***laughing his head off***

Heero: We'll leave him in there for four hours.

~FOUR HOURS LATER~

Heero: ***opens the outhouse door and drags Wufei out*** Learned your lesson?

Wufei: Smurfs, beef, sea bass... it's all for me... heehee!

Quatre: Poor, messed up, little man...

Trowa: Now in you go! ***throws The O into the outhouse and locks the door***

The O: ***tied up*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

Duo: How long are we gonna leave him in there?

Heero: It's up for the Author to decide...

Author: A MONTH!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!
    
    Gundam Pilots: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

~=-Epilogue-=~

All of the seriously Damaged Gundams were repaired and all of them were upgraded, except for Wing ZERO. The O was taken out and sent to the GTDO Asylum. Relena continued to stalk Heero, and everything was almost back to normal.

****

END, of this part of the series... ^_^


End file.
